Under destiny's
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Takdir datang sekejam iblis. Mengubah suatu yang statis menjadi dinamis. Memutar balik hal mistis menjadi realistis. Dalam sekejap, bahagia juga dapat bertukar posisi dengan derita. Menghancurkan rencana menjadi bencana. Satu hal yang terlambat Lucy sadari, bahwa ternyata, Tenshi pun bisa jatuh cinta. [AU]


**Uchihamelia presents a story**

" **Under destiny's"**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

.

Netranya tak berhenti berpaling. Atensinya masih tertuju pada alam di bawahnya. Pada alam yang berbeda dimensi darinya. Dimensi di bawah sana adalah dunia, Negeri Bumi. Tempat hidup dan tinggalnya para manusia. Negeri yang terpaut ratusan juta kilometer jauhnya dari tempat tinggalnya. Gadis itu menghela napas lelah. Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi pemalas. Tugasnya banyak yang terabaikan—bukan disengaja, melainkan karena ia terlena. Ingin mengunjungi Negeri Bumi, menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Mirajane pernah bilang bahwa Negeri Bumi berbeda dengan Negeri Langit. Pemandangan di sana lebih indah, tidak monoton seperti Negeri Langit. Bangunan-bangunan di Negeri Bumi lebih banyak dan keren. Dan yang terpenting, di Negeri Bumi, makhluk penghuninya diciptakan untuk hidup berpasang-pasangan dengan saling mencintai. Intinya, Negeri Bumi lebih variatif dalam segala hal dibanding Negeri Langit. Lucy sangat berharap bahwa ia akan diberi tugas oleh ketua _Tenshi_ untuk dikirim ke Negeri Bumi. Ia ingin sekali ke sana.

Sentuhan di pundaknya membuat Lucy menjatuhkan monitor memo di tangannya. Beruntunglah, karena benda tersebut hanya terjatuh di atas pahanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. "Kau mengejutkanku," ujarnya dengan nada sebal.

Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, lantas netranya berpaling pada pemandangan di bawahnya. Pemandangan yang menjadi atensi Lucy dalam berimajinasi sedari tadi. "Kau ingin pergi ke Negeri Bumi?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Lucy menganggukkan kepala. Bola matanya bersinar antusias. "Mirajane bilang Negeri Bumi lebih indah dari Negeri langit. Aku ... kira-kira kapan ketua _Tenshi_ akan mengirimku bertugas ke sana?" keluhnya sendu.

"Hanya _Tenshi_ senior yang akan dikirim bertugas ke sana. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Dan hal itu yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, kapan aku akan dianggap sebagai _Tenshi_ senior? Supaya aku dapat diberi tugas untuk turun ke Negeri Bumi."

"Kau itu bodoh, ya. Mirajane, Erza, Mystogan, dan yang lainnya yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas melebihi batas maksimal yang sudah dianggap sebagai _Tenshi_ senior. Kita ini hanya _Tenshi_ junior."

Tangan Lucy meraih monitor memo yang terjatuh di atas pahanya, menggenggamnya, kemudian ia berdiri. Lalu turun dari kursi awan. "Kau menyebalkan, Natsu," katanya seraya pergi memasuki gerbang kastel.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika lelaki yang dipanggil Natsu itu meneriakkan namanya. Ia berdiri di tepi gerbang, tapi tidak memutar badan. Samar-samar, Lucy dapat mendengar gema langkah yang mendekat. Ia masih berdiri di situ, ketika Natsu berbisik di telinganya. "Tapi aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk pergi ke Negeri Bumi."

Mata Lucy membesar, secepat kilat ia menolehkan kepalanya. Bibirnya terbuka, tapi belum sempat mengeluarkan suara, jari telunjuk Natsu telah mendarat di situ. Membentuk garis vertikal yang melintang di tengah-tengah, di kedua belah bibir Lucy. Memberi isyarat supaya Lucy jangan berbicara apa pun. "Nanti malam, satu jam setelah bubar rapat rutin, aku tunggu di pintu kastel sebelah utara." Lucy mengangguk, sebagai respon pada perkataan yang Natsu ucap.

Rapat rutin para _Tenshi_ berlangsung seperti biasanya, dengan dipimpin oleh Makarov selaku ketua _Tenshi_. Mirajane melirik monitor memo yang ada dalam genggaman Lucy. "Whoah, kau mendapat tugas menurunkan badai tornado di _line_ 31° lintang utara Asia Barat, dan hujan badai dahsyat di _line_ 56° lintang utara Eropa untuk besok. Tugas yang lumayan berat," tukasnya seraya memutar bola mata—pertanda berpikir. "Tapi, semangat Lucy!" katanya lagi setelah jeda beberapa menit, kemudian Mirajane pamit pergi terlebih dahulu untuk kembali menuju puri.

Lucy menekuk bibir dan alisnya ke atas. Tugas yang harus dijalankannya besok memang lumayan berat. Pasti cukup boros menguras staminanya. Ia tidak suka jika ketua _Tenshi_ memberikannya tugas yang menguras stamina. Tapi ia selalu berharap ia akan dikirim untuk bertugas ke Negeri Bumi, yang notabene lebih berat berkali lipat dari tugas yang akan dijalankannya ini. Bodoh. Ia melamun semenjak rapat rutin tadi berakhir, dan terus merutuk tidak jelas sendirian dalam puri.

.

.

Natsu menghentakkan kaki kirinya beberapa kali. Wajahnya cemberut. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu, dan Lucy masih belum datang. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia merentangkan telapak tangan kanannya, kemudian menuliskan sebuah kode di sana.

 _Kau mendapatkan panggilan dari Natsu_

 _Kau mendapatkan panggilan dari Natsu_

 _Kau mendapatkan panggilan dari Natsu_

Kata-kata itu berdengung cukup keras di telinga Lucy dengan sendirinya sampai tiga kali. Lucy segera menaruh monitor memonya, lalu keluar terburu-buru dari puri. Kebodohannya selalu datang. Ia melupakan janji bertemunya dengan Natsu di pintu kastel sebelah utara. Huh, ia merutuk lagi.

Kastel sebelah utara adalah kastel paling sepi, karena kastel tersebut tidak berpenghuni. Kastel tersebut hanya dipergunakan untuk menyimpan benda-benda penting penunjang tugas para _Tenshi_. Bukan kastel tempat tinggal kediaman. Lucy segera bergegas mendekati Natsu yang sedang menyandar di badan pintu. "Hehe, maaf, aku lupa kalau kita akan bertemu di sini satu jam setelah rapat," tukasnya dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

Natsu membuang muka karena kesal, lantas memutar badan, kemudian melangkahkan kaki. Lucy segera mengikuti. Alis Lucy berkerut ketika Natsu terus saja melangkah memasuki koridor panjang yang sama sekali belum terlihat di mana ujungnya, dan keadaan di koridor tersebut gelap gulita. Tapi ia enggan bertanya, jadi hanya terus mengikuti ke mana Natsu akan membawanya singgah. Kondisi koridor yang pekat membuat Lucy dan Natsu harus menggunakan netra sinar mereka sebagai sumber penerangan. "Kau yakin tidak salah jalan?" tanya Lucy pelan tapi suaranya terdengar menggema. Natsu segera membekap mulut Lucy dan menaruh jari telunjuknya dengan posisi vertikal di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan diam.

Setelah jauh berjalan memasuki koridor panjang ini, akhirnya langkah kaki keduanya sampai di ujung koridor. Dan ternyata, ujung koridor ini buntu. Natsu segera mengisyaratkan Lucy untuk diam lagi sebelum gadis itu kembali membuka mulutnya. Lucy panik. Namun kepanikannya seketika sirna saat Natsu menempelkan tangannya ke dinding buntu tersebut, dan tiba-tiba sebuah ruangan pun terbuka yang bersumber dari tembok dinding buntu itu. Sebelum Lucy mengekspresikan lagi keterkejutannya, Natsu segera menariknya masuk.

Di dalam ruangan ini penuh cahaya, membuat netra sinar keduanya nonaktif otomatis. "Ini pertama kalinya kau ke sini?" tanya Natsu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Lucy mengangguk. "Ya. Dan—aku tak bisa melihat benda apa pun di sini, selain layar monitor di dinding itu," ujarnya seraya menunjuk layar monitor besar yang menempel di dinding.

"Karena layar monitor itu kuncinya."

"Maksudnya?" seru Lucy dengan tatapan bingung.

Tak menjawab, Natsu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati layar monitor tersebut. Lelaki itu memandangi layar monitor itu dengan sedikit bingung, kemudian berkata, "Kita harus menuliskan kode benda yang kita butuhkan pada layar monitor ini, dan setelah memasukkan kode dengan benar, barulah benda tersebut akan muncul dengan otomatis. Dan—kita membutuhkan kode sayap transparan untuk bisa pergi ke Negeri Bumi."

Di tempat berdirinya, Lucy terdiam. Merenung, mematung, memikir—selama beberapa menit. Dan saat sebuah petunjuk melintas, ia segera mendekat ke arah Natsu berdiri. "Aku ingat. Mirajane dan Erza pernah mengatakan soal WtE ketika mereka berada di Negeri Bumi. Waktu itu, aku tak sengaja mendengarnya. Tapi, mungkin memang itu kodenya," seru Lucy antusias.

Merasa mengerti, Natsu menganggukkan kepala. Lalu tangannya mulai menyentuh layar monitor, dan menuliskan kode tersebut di sana.

"Tidak valid," gumam Natsu pelan. Lucy terdiam mendengarnya. Atensi keduanya masih belum berpaling dari layar monitor itu. Dua pasang netra tersebut serius mengamati. Bibir Lucy langsung merekah ketika sebuah logika muncul. "Ah, mungkin kita harus menambahkan jumlah di belakangnya. Coba tulis WtE2." Tanpa menyanggah dan banyak komentar, Natsu segera mengikuti saran yang Lucy beri.

Setelah menuliskan kode tersebut, tiba-tiba saja layar monitor itu menjadi gelap. Mati. Tak lama, sebuah spektrum menyilaukan memenuhi ruangan. Membuat Lucy dan Natsu harus mengaktifkan mata dalam mode _safety_. Selang beberapa detik, sebuah sayap transparan pun menempel di punggung masing-masing. Natsu tertawa, Lucy juga. Merasa senang karena keduanya berhasil.

 _Kau mendapatkan panggilan dari Erza_

 _Kau mendapatkan panggilan dari Erza_

 _Kau mendapatkan panggilan dari Erza_

Kata-kata itu berdengung keras di telinga Natsu dengan sendirinya sampai tiga kali. "Sial! Erza memanggilku. Mungkin dia sedang inspeksi ke puri dan tidak menemukanku di sana. Lucy, kita harus pergi ke Negeri Bumi sekarang."

"Tapi, kita belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Monitor memo milikku juga masih tersimpan di puri."

Natsu menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Lucy. "Tidak ada waktu untuk mengambil benda apa pun ke puri. Tapi, jika kau ingin gagal pergi ke Negeri Bumi, ya—terserah."

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. Menimbang-nimbang beberapa kemungkinan. Dan akhirnya, ia pun mengangguk lemah. Tangan Natsu bergerak, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lucy, lalu mengajaknya keluar dari dalam ruangan, kemudian berlari. Dua pasang kaki itu menggunakan mode _fast run_ supaya dapat berlari secepat cahaya. Dalam waktu hitungan detik, keduanya telah sampai di portal pembatas menuju Negeri Bumi. Natsu melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pergelangan Lucy, lalu menatapnya. "Bukan kau saja, aku juga penasaran dan ingin pergi ke Negeri Bumi. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, masih ada waktu untukmu sebelum menginjakkan kaki di zona portal tersebut."

Hening. Lucy terdiam. Ia belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Semua benda-benda yang ingin dibawanya ke Negeri Bumi ada di dalam puri, termasuk monitor memonya—yang merupakan benda terpenting. Masih terdiam dengan mulut yang bungkam, Lucy bimbang. Melihat Lucy yang masih belum mengatakan apa pun, akhirnya Natsu berinisiatif memulai langkah, berjalan mendekati zona portal, langkahnya pelan-pelan. "Tunggu, aku ikut," seloroh Lucy dengan nada gamang. Natsu berhenti. Membiarkan Lucy melangkah mendekatinya.

Ketika eksistensi Lucy tepat berdiri di sampingnya, tangan Natsu kembali menggenggam pergelangan Lucy. Mendekapnya erat. Seolah meyakinkan Lucy bahwa gadis itu telah memutuskan pilihan yang tepat. Lucy mengangguk sebagai tekad keyakinannya. Lantas, keduanya pun memperpendek spasi dengan zona portal tersebut dengan melangkah perlahan-lahan. Akhirnya, dua pasang kaki itu mendarat, menginjakkan kakinya di sana—di zona portal. Zona yang menjadi pintu keluar dari Negeri Langit, dan menghubungkannya langsung menuju Negeri Bumi.

Satu detik, belum terjadi apa-apa. Dua detik, keadaan juga masih sama. Dan di detik ketiga, tubuh Lucy dan Natsu serasa dihempas begitu saja dari langit. Kecepatannya melebihi kecepatan badai tornado dahsyat yang pernah Lucy hasilkan selama ini. Juga melebihi kecepatan api Natsu yang sanggup membakar jutaan ribu hektar hutan di Amerika Utara hanya dalam waktu dua menit. Tubuhnya mengambang, merosot ke bawah tanpa perlawanan, tanpa kuasa yang mampu ia hentikan. Hanya mengikuti satu aliran garis lurus, yang semakin jauh ke bawah semakin sesak. Tubuh itu serasa dijatuhkan dari udara hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Dan tidak tahu apakah dapat berhasil mendarat dengan pasti.

Saat interval dengan Negeri Bumi sudah semakin dekat, sayap transparan di punggung keduanya pun berfungsi otomatis. Mengepak di udara seperti burung dan kupu-kupu. Menahan keseimbangan, mengikuti gravitasi. Dapat dilihat dengan mata. Di bawahnya, sekitar 7000 kaki lagi adalah laut lepas. Natsu menunjuk arah barat, memberi petunjuk pada Lucy supaya ia mengarahkan sayapnya untuk terbang ke sana. Firasatnya berkata jika arah barat adalah daratan. Dan ternyata, firasatnya terbukti benar saat keduanya sampai di sana.

Sebuah daratan. Pesisir pantai dengan pasir putih yang menghampar luas. Diterpa gelombang ombak yang datang dan pergi. Menyapu, membasahi berulangkali. Terus, berulang-ulang. Sayap transparan di punggung Lucy dan Natsu langsung nonaktif otomatis ketika kaki keduanya mulai mendarat di pasir. Menapakkan kakinya di Negeri Bumi untuk pertama kali. Rasanya lembap. Telapak kaki itu merasakannya dengan jelas.

Kening Lucy berkerut, sejak kapan ia bisa merasakan lembap? Sejak kapan? Belum selesai enigma itu terjawab, semilir angin pantai yang bertiup terasa begitu menusuk bagian lapisan kulitnya yang terekspos tidak terbungkus kain. Dingin. Dingin. Dingin. Matanya membulat, menatap Natsu yang berdiri tepat di depannya. "Aku ... aku juga merasakannya, Lucy," tukas Natsu seakan tahu dengan apa yang Lucy maksudkan.

Refleks Lucy menyilangkan tangannya di sisi tubuh, karena tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar dan menggigil. Akibat hawa dingin yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan ini. Sejak kapan ia punya indera peraba? Atau ... sejak kapan indera perabanya jadi berfungsi? Ini—ini benar-benar pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini. "Kita cari tempat peristirahatan. Ayo," seru Natsu yang berinisiatif mengendalikan keadaan.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh memasuki hutan di seberang pantai, akhirnya Natsu dan Lucy menemukan eksistensi sebuah gua. Tanpa keraguan, keduanya mendekat, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Gua ini tidak terlalu besar, bahkan dapat dibilang sebuah gua yang cukup kecil. Namun, suasananya begitu gelap dan hitam pekat. Lucy mencoba mengaktifkan netra sinar miliknya. Tapi ... "B-bagaimana ini, netra sinarku tiba-tiba saja tak berfungsi," keluhnya sedikit panik.

"Aku juga. Mungkin sebaiknya kita beristirahat saja di sini. Jangan masuk lagi terlalu jauh dan dalam," kata Natsu mencoba memberikan penyelesaian. Lucy setuju. Lantas, keduanya berjalan mendekati dinding. Lalu, menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dingin. Terduduk lemas dengan kedua kaki yang ditekuk. Dengan duduk tanpa alas di lantai batu. Keduanya duduk berempetan, kulit bersentuhan kulit hingga tak menyisakan spasi. Duduk sedekat ini membuat Natsu dapat merasakan tubuh Lucy yang gemetar.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Natsu merasa canggung. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam dada. Sesuatu aneh yang ia pun tak mengerti. Sesuatu yang baru pertama kali menghampiri.

"D-dingin," lirihan pelan Lucy terdengar menggema di dalam gua.

Tangan Natsu bergerak impulsif. Menyampirkannya dengan cepat di sisi tubuh Lucy, mendekapnya, memeluknya. Membagi kehangatan, yang diharapkannya dapat mengikis rasa dingin.

Perasaan aneh berdesir dalam dada Lucy tatkala telapak tangan Natsu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang terbuka. Ia tidak tahu, mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa berdebar seperti ini. _Ada apa dengan tangan Natsu? Kenapa ... ini terasa spesial?_

Hawa dingin benar-benar menguasai di antara pelita hitam pekat. Nuansa sunyi mendominasi suasana. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat. Dan keadaan canggung kian menggerogoti. Dalam pelukan Natsu, tubuh Lucy bergetar semakin hebat. Rupanya, suhu tubuh Natsu tak dapat mentransferkan hawa panas. Lucy tetap menggigil. Lucy tetap kedinginan.

Tangan Natsu yang tidak dipakai untuk memeluk Lucy ia ayunkan ke atas, ia merapal mantra dalam hati, lantas menjentikkan jarinya ke depan. Berhasil. Sebuah api pun berkobar-kobar di hadapannya. Menyala. Tidak terlalu besar. Tapi cukup untuk menjadi sumber penerangan, dan mengalahkan rasa dingin yang sedari tadi mendominasi. Tangan yang satunya masih tetap tersampir di bahu Lucy.

Api Natsu benar-benar menjadi penyelamat. Bekerja dengan sangat efektif. Menggantikan hawa dingin dalam waktu singkat menjadi kehangatan yang berarti. Lucy menoleh. Kini ia dapat melihat wajah Natsu lagi berkat kilau api yang bersinar. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, tubuh keduanya masih dempet. "Kau masih punya kekuatan, Natsu. Kekuatan apimu masih berfungsi," lirih Lucy terharu. Natsu tak tahu dirinya harus menjawab apa, jadi ia memilih bungkam.

Seperti api unggun tanpa kayu. Di hadapannya, api sewarna jingga ciptaan Natsu itu terus menyala dan berkobar-kobar tanpa adanya rotan yang terbakar. Arah pandang Lucy dan Natsu berkonvergensi pada api tersebut, dengan mulut yang terkunci rapat, dan perasaan aneh yang diam-diam melekat. Sebuah kuap pun melesat dari mulut Lucy. Semakin lama, kedipan mata juga semakin sering. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali. Dan di kuap kelima, kepalanya terjatuh tepat di bahu Natsu. Kelopak matanya terpejam. Kesadarannya menghilang.

Tangan kanan Natsu masih setia membingkai tubuh Lucy, meski keberadaan api telah berhasil menghangatkan. Ia menoleh, menatap kepala pirang yang tergolek di pundaknya. Itu adalah kepala Lucy Heartfilia si pengendali badai dan hujan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Lucy tertidur. Kurun waktu tidur _Tenshi_ memang tidak setiap hari seperti manusia. _Tenshi_ hanya tidur dalam kurun satu minggu sekali. Dengan jadwal _rolling_ yang sudah tersusun rapi. Dan diwajibkan untuk tidur dalam puri masing-masing. Jadi, tak pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana cara tidur satu sama lain. Perlahan, kurva tipis terbentuk di bibir Natsu. Memandang kepala pirang Lucy membuatnya tenang. Dan lama-kelamaan, matanya juga terasa memberat. Kuapan muncul dari mulutnya, seiring waktu semakin sering. Lalu, kesadarannya pun sirna. Ia ikut tertidur dengan kepala yang menyandar pada dinding. Masih dengan tangan yang tersampir.

.

.

Keberadaan api yang menghilang yang membuat Lucy tersadar dari tidurnya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, dengan spekulasi yang seketika datang. Lucy merasa ia baru tertidur sebentar. Ia sudah sangat hapal dan terbiasa. Waktu tidur _Tenshi_ memang hanya satu minggu sekali. Tapi dalam porsi satu hari penuh. Jadi hal ini terlalu kentara baginya. _Bagaimana bisa aku tidur sesingkat ini?_ Dengan segera ia melepaskan tangan Natsu yang masih setia bertengger di tubuhnya dengan pelan-pelan. Kemudian berdiri, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar gua. Guna membuktikan bahwa spekulasinya benar jika dirinya tertidur singkat layaknya manusia.

Di luar gua, langit berwarna biru. Matahari telah bersinar meski belum membuat terik. Tetes-tetes embun membasahi daun dan bunga-bunga. Tekstur tanah juga terlihat lembap. Dan ... jauh dari pandangan, kabut tipis samar-samar masih terlihat. Lucy berkonklusi bahwa ini sudah memasuki pagi. Itu berarti ... spekulasinya itu benar. Ia tertidur layaknya jam tidur manusia. Karena jika _Tenshi_ tertidur di malam hari, maka ia akan terbangun di malam hari juga. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Kemarin ketika ia dan Natsu memasuki gua adalah di saat malam. Dan seharusnya ia baru terbangun ketika malam datang lagi. Bukan di pagi hari seperti ini. Ini benar-benar aneh.

Pandangan Lucy kosong. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Namun sebuah tepukan di pundaknya mampu menyadarkannya untuk kembali pada realita. Kepalanya segera menoleh. "Natsu," serunya sedikit kaget.

"Bukankah kita datang ke sini tadi malam? Dan ... yang benar saja, ini masih pagi?" keluh Natsu dengan nada gamang.

"Benar. Hal itu juga yang sedang aku pikirkan." Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Menatap kabut tipis yang samar-samar mulai terkikis. Tak lama, mulutnya kembali bersuara. "Semenjak menginjakkan kaki di Negeri Bumi, netra sinar kita tidak dapat berfungsi. Kita juga jadi bisa merasakan dingin. Itu berarti, indera peraba kita jadi berfungsi. Lalu ... kita tertidur dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kita menjadi aneh?"

Natsu mendengarkan dengan saksama semua perkataan Lucy. Ia mencoba menganalisa. Tapi responnya masih diam.

"Dan sekarang ... aku merasa lapar. Bukankah yang mempunyai rasa lapar itu adalah manusia? Hei, Natsu, bagaimana? Aku benar-benar lap—"

"Aku juga. Aku tak dapat berpikir apa pun karena rasa lapar sialan ini. Lucy, sebaiknya sekarang kita mencari makanan. Setelah itu, baru kita bicarakan lagi tentang obrolan ini." Lucy mengangguk setuju.

Keduanya lalu berjalan memasuki hutan. Menjauh dari gua tempat kediaman sementara. Demi mencari makanan yang dapat mengganjal isi perut. Kepala berputar-putar, mata lirik sana-sini. Bola mata Natsu melebar tatkala pandangannya beradu dengan kumpulan pohon yang sedikit mencolok. Ia segera menarik tangan Lucy, lalu mendekati jajaran pohon-pohon yang berbeda dari pohon lainnya yang ia lihat di sepanjang hutan ini.

Natsu membuka pagar untuk memasuki wilayah di mana pohon-pohon tersebut berada. Jika mayoritas pohon di dalam hutan dekat pantai tinggi dan besar menjulang ke cakrawala, maka tidak begitu dengan pohon-pohon yang ada di wilayah yang di pagari ini. Pohon di sini tidak memiliki batang yang gemuk, dan tidak terlalu tinggi pula. Daunnya pun panjang berduri meski tidak terlalu runcing. Dan ada banyak hiasan warna merah dengan diameter sekitar lima sentimeter yang tergantung di pohon-pohon tersebut. "Instingku berkata ini adalah makanan," kata Natsu seraya memetik salah satu hiasan berwarna merah itu. Dan Lucy menatapnya ngeri.

Tanpa ragu, Natsu segera menggigitnya. Selang beberapa detik, ia segera memuntahkannya lagi. "Pahit. Serius, ini—pahit sekali," seru Natsu dengan ekspresi aneh yang terbentuk di wajahnya. Makanan tersebut pun langsung Natsu lempar ke sembarang arah. Tawa Lucy meledak. Ia ikut memetik hiasan warna merah yang keduanya asumsikan adalah makanan itu, kemudian dengan perlahan jemarinya mulai mengupasnya. "Kau itu bodoh. Mana mungkin bisa langsung dimakan. Ini di Negeri Bumi, tidak ada yang instan. Instingku berkata jika bagian luarnya ini harus dikupas terlebih dahulu sebelum kita dapat memakannya."

"Silakan kau mencobanya. Aku akan mengakui kau pintar jika insting dan idemu itu ternyata benar."

"Akan kubuktikan jika aku memang pintar," ujar Lucy yang semakin semangat mengupas bagian luar berwarna merah itu. Natsu memperhatikannya dengan tangan yang ia silang di depan dada. Kini bagian luar berwarna merah itu telah terkelupas, dan menampakkan bagian dalamnya yang berwarna putih dengan bintik hitam kecil-kecil. Warna bagian dalamnya ternyata sangat kontras dengan bagian luar. Lucy terdiam, dan Natsu juga.

"Ayo gigit dan makan itu sekarang," ucap Natsu dengan nada sedikit mengejek, dan seringai kecil yang tertera di bibir.

Lucy meneguk air liurnya. Matanya masih belum berkedip pada makanan yang ada di tangannya. Sejujurnya, ada sedikit keraguan yang terbesit. Tapi ia harus segera memakannya untuk membuktikan pada Natsu bahwa garizahnya jauh lebih akurat.

Tangan Lucy bergerak lambat. Makanan itu kini sudah sejajar, satu garis lurus dengan mulut. Lucy meyakinkan tekad, sebelum akhirnya ia menggigit makanan tersebut.

Bola mata Lucy membesar, ekspresinya aneh. "Bagaimana? Apa rasanya enak?" tanya Natsu penasaran. Kepala Lucy menggeleng, namun mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah, dagunya naik turun. Setelah gigitan pertama itu telah terkunyah habis, Lucy kembali mengulangnya lagi. Menggigit, mengunyah hingga habis. Terus diulang, diulang, hingga beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya, makanan yang ada di tangannya itu habis semua.

"Kau—memakannya habis? Itu ... rasanya, pasti enak, kan? Katakan dengan jujur!"

"Coba saja sendiri."

Natsu segera memetik lagi makanan berwarna merah yang tergantung di pohon itu, lalu mengupasnya dengan tidak sabaran. Dan ia langsung menggigitnya, begitu bagian putih berbintik hitam kecil-kecil itu sudah terlihat. "I-ini e-nak," suara Natsu terpatah-patah karena makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya. Lucy tertawa, ia merasa menang. Lantas, keduanya kembali memetik makanan tersebut dan mengupasnya. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Masih dengan makanan yang ada dalam genggaman, Natsu menolehkan kepalanya pada Lucy yang berdiri tepat di sisinya. "Kau memang pintar, dan ... cantik." Entah mengapa Lucy merasa wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas, groginya juga datang, dan membuatnya tersedak. Natsu memegang bahu Lucy, dan secara naluri ia mengelus tengkuknya dengan pelan-pelan. "Makanya jangan mengunyah terburu-buru. Batuk, kan, jadinya," keluh Natsu, namun malah terdengar perhatian di telinga Lucy.

Kepala Lucy mengangguk. Wajahnya terasa semakin panas. Ia hanya berharap semoga wajahnya tidak semerah kulit bagian luar makanan yang sedang dimakannya ini. Ia pun mengunyah sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ... sakit? Wajahmu merah," kata Natsu setelah jeda satu menit. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun Natsu merasa tak yakin. Ia pun mengangkat kepala Lucy dan membingkai wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, karena tangan yang satunya masih dipergunakan untuk memegang makanan. Mata keduanya bertatapan. Menatap, memandang satu sama lain. "Luc, wajahmu juga ... panas," lirih Natsu pelan.

Lucy tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa malu. Ia ingin melepaskan tangan Natsu yang ada di pipinya. Ia ingin memutus kontak mata. Lalu berlari menjauh pergi. Tapi ... ia tak bisa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Yang membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Dan menjebaknya untuk hanya diam di sini. "Jangan sakit, kau harus makan banyak," tukas Natsu seraya mengarahkan makanan yang ada dalam tangannya pada mulut Lucy.

"Hei, siapa kalian? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di perkebunan milikku?"

Suara tersebut menghentikannya. Membuat Lucy dan Natsu menolehkan kepala pada si pemilik suara. Namun dengan santainya, Natsu memakan kembali makanan yang ada di tangannya. "Santai saja. Kita ini _Tenshi_. Mana mungkin manusia bisa melihat kita." Lucy mengangguk. Benar apa yang diucapkan Natsu. Manusia tidak bisa melihat _Tenshi_. Ia pun mengikuti saran Natsu. Memakan kembali makanan dari pohon tersebut seraya memalingkan wajah dari manusia yang kini sedang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Kita harus makan banyak agar tidak lapar," seru Natsu sambil memetik lagi makanan tersebut dari pohon.

"Oh tuhan, kalian benar-benar manusia tidak tahu malu. Memasuki kebun milik orang lain tanpa izin. Lalu memakannya juga tanpa izin. Dan sekarang dengan terang-terangan kalian memakannya di depanku, dan malah memetiknya lagi. Tidakkah kalian merasa malu?"

Lucy memegang pergelangan tangan Natsu. "Apa kau merasa aneh? Kenapa aku mengerti apa yang diucapkannya? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas bahasa kita berbeda." Kening Natsu berkerut, lalu perlahan mengangguk. Lagi-lagi keanehan memang terjadi. Tapi ia memilih untuk tak ambil pusing, dan fokus mengelupas makanan yang baru ia petik. "Sudah, biarkan saja. Mungkin dia sedang berbicara pada orang lain," ujarnya dengan nada malas.

"Hei kalian berdua! Kalian sudah menghabiskan banyak buah naga milikku. Jika kalian berhenti sekarang, aku masih akan memaafkan."

Merasa keadaan semakin aneh, Lucy memutar kepala menghadap manusia yang sedang menggerutu itu. "Kau ... berbicara pada kami?" tanyanya gamang sembari menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Lelaki dengan mimik wajah dingin, dan model rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan itu mendesah pelan. "Tentu saja! Kalian pikir siapa? Hanya ada kalian di perkebunanku ini sekarang."

Lucy menyenggol lengan Natsu supaya ikut membalikkan badan. "Natsu, dia mengerti apa yang kuucapkan," sahutnya pelan.

"Mustahil. Bahasa kita berbeda."

"Lalu apa artinya ketika aku bertanya, dan dia bisa menjawabnya?"

Belum sempat Natsu menjawab, lelaki berambut hitam tersebut menggeram kesal, kemudian berucap. "Kalian berbicara pakai bahasa apa, sih? Apa kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" tanyanya penuh curiga.

Dahi keduanya berkerut. Lucy mulai mengerti biduk permasalahannya. Ia mulai memahami siklus kerjanya. Sementara ini konklusinya adalah ia dapat mengerti bahasa manusia tanpa perlu dipelajari karena dirinya adalah seorang _Tenshi_. Dan jika ia sedang berbincang dengan Natsu yang merupakan sesama _Tenshi_ , maka manusia tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang diucapkannya. Namun jika ia berbicara dengan manusia meski menggunakan bahasa _Tenshi_ sekalipun, maka manusia akan mengerti, karena bahasa _Tenshi_ nya akan berubah secara otomatis menjadi bahasa manusia di indera pendengaran para manusia itu sendiri. Padahal sebenarnya, ia melafalkannya dalam bahasa _Tenshi_. Ya, saat ini, Lucy akan mengasumsikannya seperti itu.

"Maafkan kami jika kami mencuri. Kami datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Dan tiba-tiba saja perut kami lapar, lalu menemukan makanan ini. Sungguh, kami tak bermaksud untuk mencurinya," ucap Lucy sembari memejamkam mata.

Lelaki itu melirik pada kulit buah naga yang sudah berserakan banyak di atas tanah, lalu memandang Lucy dan Natsu bergantian. "Sejujurnya, penampilan kalian juga terlihat aneh. Kalian seperti ... karakter dari negeri dongeng. Memangnya, kalian berasal dari mana?"

"Yang pasti bukan dari Negeri Bumi," jawab Natsu lugas.

Kening lelaki itu berkerut, dan bibirnya juga mengerucut. Tapi tak lama, dia tertawa keras. "Bukan dari bumi? Berarti kalian makhluk planet lain? Yang benar saja!" serunya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Itu mustahil!" lanjutnya lagi dengan senyum meremehkan. Tak ingin menanggapi, Lucy dan Natsu memilih diam dan melanjutkan lagi aktifitas makannya.

Lelaki itu memicingkan mata menatap dua makhluk tak tahu malu yang berdiri di hadapannya. _Sudah tertangkap basah. Tapi masih merasa seperti tak bersalah._ Dia bergumam dalam hati. Baru kali ini dia melihat seorang yang tertangkap basah mencuri, tapi tetap melanjutkan aktifitas mencurinya dengan memakannya langsung di depan mata si pemilik. Seolah apa yang dilakukannya itu tidak apa-apa. Mereka benar-benar aneh. "Sebenarnya ... kalian ini berasal dari mana?" lirihnya lagi pelan.

Natsu segera mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya dengan cepat. Bibirnya langsung mengeluarkan suara ketika makanan itu telah lenyap. "Tadi sudah kujawab bukan? Kami berasal dari tempat yang jauh, dan pastinya bukan dari Negeri Bumi. Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini kita berada di mana, ya?"

Kerutan di kening lelaki itu semakin tercetak jelas. _Apa mereka sinting?_ gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi garizahnya berkata jika mereka adalah orang-orang baik yang polos. Maka ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosi. "Baik, dan dengarkan! Saat ini kalian berada di Okinawa, yang terletak di sebelah selatan Jepang. Namaku Gray Fullbuster. Perkenalkan diri kalian, dan akan kubebaskan kalian dari segala macam tuntutan."

Lucy memutar bola matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian putaran matanya berhenti pandang pada lelaki di depannya yang mengaku bernama Gray ini. "Aku Lucy Heartfilia, dan dia Natsu Dragneel," ujarnya seraya menunjuk Natsu yang berdiri di sampingnya. "memangnya ... kau ingin menuntut kami karena apa?" lanjutnya polos.

"Tentu saja karena kalian memakan buah naga milikku tanpa izin. Itu bisa masuk dalam kasus pencurian. Tapi aku akan membebaskannya. Kalian memiliki tempat tinggal di sini?"

Kepala Lucy dan Natsu berpandangan. Lantas keduanya menggelengkan kepala secara bersamaan. Gray menghela napas lelah dari mulutnya. Dia memang sudah menduganya. Orang-orang ini memang aneh. Tapi mereka benar-benar sangat polos. Dan Gray sangat yakin jika keduanya adalah orang baik. "Aku akan menawarkan sebuah pilihan. Kebetulan petani kebun yang merawat perkebunan kecil milikku ini baru mengundurkan diri beberapa hari lalu. Jika berkenan, kalian bisa menjadi petani kebun di sini. Dan kalian bisa tinggal di villa yang ada di belakang perkebunan ini secara gratis."

Lagi, Lucy dan Natsu kembali berpandangan, dengan tatapan mata yang saling melempar tanya. Pandangannya kosong tak mengerti. Mimiknya datar tak memahami. "Bagaimana? Apa kita akan menerima tawarannya?" tanya Natsu. Dia sudah tidak canggung-canggung bertanya pada Lucy di depan Gray. Karena dia tahu Gray pasti tidak mengerti apa-apa ketika keduanya sedang berbincang—hanya berdua.

"Seharusnya bukan itu pertanyaannya, Natsu. Tapi apa orang ini dapat dipercaya, dan tidak memiliki niat jahat pada kita?"

"Ya. Kau benar. Tapi kurasa orang ini adalah manusia baik-baik."

"Baik. Dengan begitu kita putuskan untuk sementara menerima tawarannya. Kau setuju?" Dan Natsu menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuannya. Gray masih berdiri di situ. Mendengarkan kedua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang menggunakan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti. Telinganya telah bersiap mendengarkan keputusan dari mulut dua orang ini, atas tawaran yang baru saja dia berikan. Gray menunggunya penuh kesabaran.

Lucy menegakkan badan, dengan netra yang terfokus pada Gray di depannya. "Hm, untuk sementara ... kami akan menerima tawaranmu. Tapi dengan syarat kau juga harus mengirimi kami makanan setiap hari."

Gray menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu dia mengantarkan Natsu dan Lucy menuju villa yang lokasinya ada di belakang perkebunan buah naga miliknya itu. Tentunya setelah dia mengajarkan tata cara pemeliharaan buah naga, dan memberikan kunci villa, dia baru pergi meninggalkan Lucy dan Natsu berdua di situ. Dia sudah berjanji akan datang lagi besok pagi untuk mengontrol hasil kerja keduanya, sekaligus membawakan bekal makanan yang banyak untuk mereka santap besok.

.

.

Villa ini bersih dan terawat. Sangat berbeda suasananya dengan gua yang keduanya tempati semalam. Namun ada satu persamaan. Yakni, sama-sama sunyi. Tiba-tiba, di luar hujan salju turun cukup lebat. Membuat atmosfer menjadi beku seketika. Natsu menyalakan perapian di ruang tengah villa dengan kekuatan api miliknya. Sementara Lucy telah duduk di sofa memperhatikannya. Tak lama, Natsu berdiri dan duduk di sebelahnya. Badan keduanya dempet. Kulitnya saling bersentuhan. Sesuatu yang aneh kembali berdesir dalam diri masing-masing. Menelisik dan menggerogoti.

Di waktu yang bersamaan; kepala keduanya saling menoleh, matanya saling melirik. Dengan interval antara wajah ke wajah yang hanya terpaut tiga puluh sentimeter. Lucy tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa wajah Natsu kini begitu menarik. Dan Natsu tidak paham mengapa ia merasa bibir Lucy kini terlihat begitu menggoda. Netra keduanya masih saling menatap intens, tak ada yang berkedip. Secara naluri, Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya. Lucy hanya diam di tempat, kemudian menutup mata. Bibir bertemu bibir untuk pertama kali. Bersentuhan. Lalu saling mencium, saling memagut memperdalam. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mendukungnya untuk meminta lebih. Sesuatu yang dirasa tak puas, dan ingin dipuaskan. Lucy dan Natsu hanya tak tahu. Bahwa keduanya sedang terjerat dalam hawa nafsu. Sebuah lingkaran kepuasan yang selalu terasa haus dan dirasa kurang, kurang, dan kurang yang bernamakan nafsu. Keduanya hanya tak tahu akan itu.

Gemuruh keras seketika terdengar dari angkasa. Spektrum menyilaukan memasuki jendela kaca. Petir yang menyambar-nyambar seakan memperkeruh suasana. Lucy dan Natsu segera menghentikan aktifitasnya. Keduanya sudah sangat mafhum. Bahwa jika ada suara gemuruh yang seperti ini—itu berarti ketua _Tenshi_ sedang murka. Tak dapat dipungkiri, kini perasaan gelisah mulai menjalari. "Sebenarnya ... ada sesuatu yang kuketahui, tapi tidak kuberitahu padamu," ucap Natsu pelan.

Lucy mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Natsu, "Apa?" ujarnya berbisik.

Badan Natsu terlihat menegang beberapa detik. Rahangnya juga mengeras. Ia tak melihat mata Lucy. Ia memilih perapian sebagai objek pandangnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat tegang. "Seharusnya sebelum pergi ke Negeri Bumi, para _Tenshi_ meminum ramuan pelindung terlebih dahulu. Hal itu diwajibkan karena ramuan tersebut akan melindungi _Tenshi_ dari segala macam bahaya. Kau merasa banyak kejanggalan terjadi semenjak kita menginjakkan kaki di Negeri Bumi, bukan? Itu karena kita tidak meminum ramuan tersebut," ujar Natsu menjelaskan. Dan Lucy tak memotong, ia hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kita jadi bisa merasakan dingin. Jam tidur kita jadi aneh. Kita jadi mempunyai rasa lapar. Kita tidak dapat mengaktifkan netra sinar dan yang lainnya, karena memang persentase kekuatan kita menghilang sebanyak lima puluh persen. Lalu manusia dapat melihat keberadaan kita. Semua ini—ini diakibatkan karena kita tidak meminum ramuan tersebut. Dan satu lagi. Kau merasakan perasaan aneh yang menggelitik di dalam hati kita? Perasaan canggung ketika kita duduk terlalu dekat, dan aktifitas kontak fisik lainnya? Aku yakin itu adalah benih-benih cinta. Karena jika _Tenshi_ pergi ke Negeri Bumi tanpa meminum ramuan tersebut, maka setengah dalam dirinya akan berubah menjadi manusia. Dan ia juga jadi bisa jatuh cinta layaknya manusia."

Dalam hitungan detik Lucy langsung berdiri. Api emosi menyulut dalam diri. Tubuhnya menegang. Matanya berkilat nyalang. Ia menatap Natsu yang sedang terduduk itu dengan penuh emosi. "Lalu ... lalu jika kau sudah tahu akan jadi seperti akibatnya, mengapa kau membiarkan kita pergi dari Negeri Langit tanpa meminum ramuan itu? HAH?"

"Karena aku _Tenshi_ yang nakal. Aku selalu penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Aku bosan dengan hal yang statis dan monoton. Aku selalu ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Aku ingin mencoba menjadi manusia. Dan ... ingin merasakan—"

"Apa? Jatuh cinta?" Lucy menginterupsi dengan nada yang tinggi. "Omong kosong!" lanjutnya lagi sembari memutar badan membelakangi Natsu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuh. Pundaknya naik turun.

Natsu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap helaian rambut pirang Lucy yang berdiri membelakanginya. Tapi tatapan matanya kosong. "Mari kita coba menjadi manusia. Dan—mari jatuh cinta."

Ucapan tersebut membuat bola mata Lucy langsung melebar seketika. Ia kembali memutar tubuh. Dan keterkejutannya langsung bertambah ketika mendapati jarak antara dirinya dan Natsu yang kini begitu dekat. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari kapan Natsu mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Dan berdiri dengan jarak sedekat ini dari tubuhnya. Lucy tidak menyadarinya. Gerakan naik turun di pundaknya semakin cepat. Dan sesuatu dalam dada Lucy tiba-tiba ikut berdebar cepat. "T-tapi jika melakukannya, ketua _Tenshi_ akan murka dan menghukum kita," lirih Lucy tertahan.

"Jika kita tetap menjadi _Tenshi_ , kita memang akan hidup abadi, tapi tidak akan memiliki rasa cinta. Aku ingin menjadi manusia supaya bisa memiliki rasa cinta itu untukmu ... Luc, meski aku harus hidup sementara."

Kepala Lucy menggeleng. Likuid bening mulai bersarang di kedua ujung mata. Lalu refleks mengalir membasahi kulit pipinya. Isakannya terdengar menggema. Lucy menangis. Ini pertama kalinya karena _Tenshi_ tidak dapat menangis yang disebabkan sesuatu dalam dadanya yang tak memiliki rasa. Tapi kali ini ia dapat menangis karena setengah dalam dirinya sedang bertransformasi menjadi manusia. Dadanya terasa sakit. Kebas. Tidak dapat disanggah. Sebenarnya, kini Lucy juga mulai merasakan perasaan cinta yang Natsu bicarakan. Ada rasa takut kehilangan dan terpisah dari Natsu dalam dirinya. Ada benih-benih cinta yang mulai tumbuh bersama afeksi naluriahnya. Ada rasa ingin memiliki. Ada rasa ingin mencintai dan dicintai. Namun rasa bimbang membuatnya tak dapat berkata-kata. Menjadikannya hanya bisu membungkam tanpa suara.

Sebuah kilat hitam mendarat di ruang tengah villa. Petir menyambar-nyambar. Lalu sebuah benda hampir mirip seperti monitor memo _Tenshi_ tergeletak dengan sendirinya di lantai dingin, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya lagi kilat hitam tersebut. Benda tersebut ada dua buah. Mata Lucy dan Natsu berpandangan. Tak lama, sebuah suara keras menggema tanpa wujud perantara.

 _Aku datang untuk menyampaikan pesan dari ketua Tenshi. Dia murka melihat perilaku buruk kalian. Tugas-tugas yang seharusnya kalian berdua jalani hari ini menjadi berantakan. Negeri Bumi menjadi sedikit kacau akibat ulah kalian. Perilaku kalian sama sekali tidak mencerminkan Tenshi. Kalian pergi meninggalkan Negeri Langit tanpa izin. Lalu baru saja terjadi, kalian berciuman. Itu adalah kesalahan fatal bagi Tenshi. Sebuah dosa besar. Kalian nista! Kalian nista! Kalian nista! Tapi ketua Tenshi masih berbaik diri. Dia tidak melaporkan keburukan kalian pada Tuhan. Namun dia sudah murka, jadi dia akan memberikan kalian pilihan. Kembali ke Negeri Langit dan menjadi Tenshi cacat yang hidup abadi_ _tanpa kekuatan apa pun dalam diri kalian lagi,_ _dengan mendekam di penjara kastel selamanya. Atau memilih menetap di Negeri Bumi dan berubah menjadi manusia yang hanya hidup sementara, beserta kepingan ingatan kalian yang akan menghilang sepenuhnya. Itu adalah monitor keputusan. Ambil benda itu sekarang! Tulis Tenshi di monitor itu jika kalian memilih menjadi Tenshi. Tulis Manusia di monitor itu jika kalian memilih menjadi manusia._

Tubuh keduanya kaku. Lucy menolehkan kepala pada Natsu, begitu pun sebaliknya. Lucy menggerakkan mulutnya untuk berbicara, namun tak ada suara apa pun yang keluar. Natsu juga mencobanya, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Keduanya kehilangan suara tiba-tiba. Tak ada yang dapat berkata-kata. Kemudian, suara keras tanpa wujud perantara itu kembali menggelegar.

 _Suara kalian menghilang tiba-tiba karena kalian tidak dapat mendiskusikan keputusan ini. Keputusan ini harus dibuat atas dasar diri kalian sendiri. Tanpa paksaan ataupun pengaruh dari satu sama lain. Jika kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama, kalian akan membuat keputusan yang sama. Memilih pilihan yang sama. Begitu juga sebaliknya._

Raut keterkejutan nampak jelas di wajah Natsu dan Lucy. Bibir keduanya masih sedikit terbuka. Lucy merotasikan arah pandang matanya pada Natsu. Yang rupanya Natsu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya mencoba saling menyampaikan pesan melalui mata. Seakan mengerti maksud satu sama lain, keduanya lalu bergerak untuk berlari. Namun sebuah pengikat yang tiba-tiba muncul membelit kaki masing-masing dan membuat langkah tersebut berhenti.

 _Rupanya kalian semakin lihai melakukan pelanggaran. Kalian tidak akan bisa melarikan diri ke mana pun. Silakan dicoba! Silakan! Dan dengan ini, terpaksa aku akan membuat kalian untuk memutuskan pilihan tersebut dengan kekerasan._

Seperti ada medan magnet yang menariknya seketika. Membuat Lucy tertarik mundur dengan sendirinya ke ujung selatan dinding. Dan Natsu tertarik medan magnet utara dinding. Keduanya berdiri berjauhan menempel di dinding. Tanpa bisa berucap karena suaranya menghilang. Tanpa bisa di tolak, karena pengikat tersebut membuatnya tak bisa bergerak ke segala sisi. Sebuah kabut hitam kemudian berpendar memenuhi ruangan villa. Membuatnya gelap gulita. Hitam pekat. Tak ada cahaya. Lucy tak dapat melihat apa pun. Natsu juga. Lalu monitor keputusan itu melayang. Dan dengan sendirinya mendarat di tangan masing-masing.

Tangan Lucy dan Natsu menggenggam monitor keputusan tersebut dengan erat, dipenuhi emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Sebenarnya ... dalam diri masing-masing, Lucy dan Natsu tidak ingin membuat keputusan atas pilihan yang ditawarkan ini. Keduanya takut salah memilih. Keduanya takut berbeda pilihan. Tapi Lucy dan Natsu sadar, tak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan. Mau atau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka, pilihan tetap harus diputuskan. Lucy dan Natsu hanya berharap, semoga keduanya membuat keputusan yang sama. Memilih untuk menjalani takdir hidup yang sejalan. Kemudian dengan gerakan lamban, monitor keputusan tersebut diangkat. Lalu dengan perlahan, jemari keduanya mulai merangkai kata di sana, menuliskan pilihannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu membuka kelopak mata. Kepalanya ia angkat dari atas meja. Matanya lalu mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian keningnya berkerut. Kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing. Ia juga merasakan sedikit linglung. Dan anehnya, ia tidak mengingat apa pun. Fragmen memorinya kosong. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang ia ingat. Tidak ada. Ini aneh. Sebuah pertanyaan lalu melintas di otak. _Siapa aku? Dan ... di mana aku berada?_ Natsu memegang kepalanya kuat-kuat. Pusingnya terasa semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengingat hal apa pun yang dapat diingatnya. Ia memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir. Memaksanya bekerja penuh kendali. Tapi semakin dipaksa malah semakin membuat kepalanya sakit. "Arrrggghhhhh," teriak Natsu dengan keras. Teriakan kerasnya itu membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar langsung mengerumuninya.

" _What happened with you?_ "

" _Are you okay?_ "

Dua pertanyaan itu terus diucap berulang-ulang oleh orang-orang tersebut. Natsu melepaskan pegangan tangan di kepalanya, lalu membuka mata. Menatap satu per satu orang-orang yang sedang mengerumuninya itu. Tapi ... tidak ada satu orang pun yang ia kenal. Tidak ada. "Siapa ... aku?" gumam Natsu dengan wajah penuh kesakitan. Bertanya pada mereka yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Namun gelengan kepala dari orang-orang tersebut membuat kepala Natsu terasa semakin berdenyut-denyut sakit. Rasanya benar-benar nyeri. Denyut di kepalanya juga semakin bertambah cepat. Memompa seirama embusan napas. Semakin sakit. Semakin nyeri. Natsu merasa oksigennya menipis, dan membuatnya sesak. Menarik napas pun terasa sulit. Lalu ... kesadarannya pun menghilang. Ia kehilangan kesadaran di hadapan kerumunan orang. Cairan bening di ujung mata kemudian keluar bersamaan dengan menutupnya mata. Natsu menangis tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari. Ia menangis dari alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

Orang-orang yang mengerumuni menatapnya miris. Lalu desas-desus, "Mungkin dia amnesia. Kasihan sekali," terlontar dari satu bibir ke bibir, dari satu kepala ke kepala yang lain. Orang-orang berperikemanusiaan kemudian membawanya ke rumah sakit. Natsu terdiam. Tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang diperbuat oleh para manusia untuk menolongnya. Dia hanya terbujur kaku di bawah kesadaran tak berlogika. Di bawah nalar yang sulit dicerna. Di bawah sakit ketidaktahuan. Di antara fragmen memori yang hilang. Dan dirinya sendiri yang telah memutuskan untuk memilih menjalani takdir ini. Natsu Dragneel. Menjadi makhluk fana penghuni Negeri Bumi. Sampai mati.

.

.

Lucy terhempas dengan mendarat kasar hingga kepalanya terbentur besi. Badannya sakit-sakit. Jalur portal yang ia lewati hari ini, memang berbeda dengan jalur portal yang dilaluinya kemarin. Jika kemarin ia melalui jalur portal lurus karena memang itu adalah jalur normalnya. Maka hari ini ia melewati jalur portal berbelok, curam dan terjal. Bukan kehendaknya. Tapi kuasa yang menuntunnya melalui jalur ini. Dan jalur portal tersebut berakibat pada tubuhnya yang kini menjadi nyeri.

Lucy memutar kepalanya ke segala sisi. Ia hanya sendirian di sini. Di balik sel jeruji besi kastel yang dingin. Pandangannya melayang. Kosong. Lucy segera mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menuliskan sebuah kata di telapak tangannya itu. Namun, tak ada reaksi apa pun. Tadinya, ia hendak memanggil Mirajane untuk membantunya keluar. Tapi ternyata fungsi pemanggil di telapak tangannya tak berfungsi. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Lucy terdiam sesaat. Mencoba menganalisa. Bayang-bayang buram mulai terlintas di benaknya. Menampak, lalu memperjelas kegamangan. Mempertegas kenyataan. Tangannya refleks mencengkeram besi abadi sel jeruji itu kuat-kuat. Dadanya kini berasa kebas. Lucy mulai menyadari. Sekarang ia hanyalah seonggok _Tenshi_ tak berguna. _Tenshi_ yang cacat, karena kini ia tak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali. Sekarang, ia di penjara besi ini tak lebih seperti manusia. Bedanya; ia tak memiliki fungsi panca indera, tidak memiliki rasa lapar maupun hawa nafsu, dan ... hidupnya tetap abadi.

Namun jika ia tidak memiliki hawa nafsu seperti manusia, seharusnya ... dadanya tidak terasa kebas seperti ini. Ya, seharusnya. Lucy bingung. Ia masih belum memahami enigma ini sepenuhnya. Ia pun mencengkeram besi abadi itu semakin erat. _Apa yang menyebabkan dadaku kebas? Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Lalu ... fragmen apa yang aku lupakan?_ Lucy bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Matanya memejam guna mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan. Mengingat-ingat kepingan ingatan yang mungkin hilang.

Kelopak matanya langsung terbuka. Membulat, membesar, penuh keterkejutan. Badannya terasa panas. Ia menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya kuat-kuat. "Natsu ...," lirihnya dalam. Sesuatu yang terlupakan itu ternyata adalah Natsu. Lucy melirik kiri dan kanan. Benar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sel jeruji ini kecuali dirinya. Setahu Lucy selama dirinya bertugas menjadi _Tenshi_. Jika sekelompok _Tenshi_ melanggar peraturan di hari itu, maka sekelompok _Tenshi_ yang melakukan pelanggaran di hari tersebut akan masuk sel jeruji yang sama. Ia dan Natsu ... melakukan pelanggaran di hari yang sama, dan bahkan melakukannya bersama-sama bukan? Lalu, kenapa hanya ada dirinya sendiri di sel ini sekarang? Ke mana Natsu?

Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Panas di tubuhnya bertambah-tambah. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Natsu bodoh. Sialan! Kau bodoh Natsu. Bodoh! Dasar bodoh!" umpatnya tertahan. Kali ini bukan lagi kebas. Tapi dadanya terasa sakit. Lucy menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Ia menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya lagi semakin kuat, guna melampiaskan asa. Bulir cairan tiba-tiba mengalir dari sudut kedua matanya. Jatuh ke pipi. Membasahi wajah. Semakin lama ... semakin deras. Isakan lirih juga meluncur dari mulutnya. Lucy menangis. Airmatanya tumpah membanjiri wajah.

Jika Natsu tidak di sini, itu berarti Natsu telah memilih takdir menjadi manusia, menjadi penghuni di Negeri Bumi. Keduanya telah berbeda alam. Airmata Lucy spontan keluar makin banyak. Wajahnya benar-benar basah. Gema isak tangisnya juga kian kencang. Bodoh! Seharusnya, Natsu memilih untuk menjadi _Tenshi_ cacat seperti dirinya. Bukankah suara tanpa wujud perantara itu telah mengeksposisikan bahwa jika memilih menjadi manusia, maka ingatan dalam diri akan hilang sepenuhnya? Dan hidup pun juga hanya sementara seperti halnya manusia. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. "Natsu ... keinginanmu untuk tinggal di Negeri Bumi dan menjadi manusia adalah untuk mencintaiku, bukan? Lalu jika kau kehilangan ingatanmu sepenuhnya, apa kau akan tetap bisa mencintaiku? Bodoh! Kau tidak akan bisa. Seharusnya kau tidak memilih menjadi manusia karena tidak akan ada gunanya. Kita tetap tak akan bisa hidup dengan saling mencintai." Lucy merutuk meratap pilu. Lalu menyeka airmata yang telah membanjiri wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dadanya kian terasa sesak.

"Kau seharusnya pintar sedikit. Memilih menjadi _Tenshi_ cacat dan selamanya mendekam di penjara itu jauh lebih baik. Kita memang menjadi tak berdaya karena kekuatan kita akan hilang seluruhnya. Tapi setidaknya ... ingatan kita tidak hilang. Apakah kau tidak berpikir? Bahwa dengan menghilangnya kekuatan kita, maka pasti ada sesuatu yang berbeda terjadi. Dan itu benar, Natsu. Aku ... tetap bisa merasakannya. Merasakan cinta. Aku punya hati sekarang. Aku tak ingin terpisah darimu, Natsu. Kenapa kau bodoh? Kenapa logikamu tidak jalan?" Lucy kembali mengusap wajahnya. Kali ini dengan gerakan yang kasar.

"Kalau menjadi _Tenshi_ cacat, meski hidup di penjara selamanya, tapi setidaknya ... kita bisa hidup bersama-sama dengan perasaan cinta yang tumbuh dalam hati. Seharusnya kau membuat pilihan yang sama denganku, Natsu! Hei Natsu, kau dengar?" Lucy menggerakkan tangannya, lalu menaruhnya di atas dada. Rasanya benar-benar mencekit. Terasa menusuk dan membelit. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan dengan keras. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Natsu yang pilu menjalani hidup dengan ketidaktahuan. Dan ia yang sendu menjalani hidup dalam kesepian. Ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perihnya hidup Natsu dengan seluruh memorinya yang hilang. Dan ia juga tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana bisa dirinya harus menjalani hari-hari sunyinya untuk keabadian.

Satu hal yang Lucy harapkan. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang. Ia akan mengajak Natsu memilih untuk menjadi _Tenshi_ cacat. Menjalani hidup dalam kecacatan di balik sel jeruji bersama-sama. Saling berbagi suka duka. Saling berbagi pundak untuk bersandar. Membagi hati seluas kastel untuk menjadi tumpuan. Cairan bening itu mengalir lagi dari matanya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Meluruh pada pipi dan membanjiri. Mengekspresikan kesedihan dalam hati. Membasahi wajah dan menggenangi. Hatinya sakit, remuk, dan perih. Tubuhnya gemetaran, pundaknya naik turun. "Kenapa kau ... menghukum kami ... sekejam ini?" lirihnya pilu.

.

.

Takdir datang sekejam iblis. Mengubah suatu yang statis menjadi dinamis. Memutar balik hal mistis menjadi realistis. Dalam sekejap, bahagia juga dapat bertukar posisi dengan derita. Mengubah yang separuh menjadi belaka. Memutar yang abadi menjadi fana. Menghancurkan rencana menjadi bencana. Satu hal yang terlambat Lucy sadari, bahwa ternyata, _Tenshi_ pun bisa jatuh cinta.

Seandainya ... seandainya saja Lucy menyadari hal ini lebih awal. Mungkin ia tidak akan tersiksa. Dan Natsu tak akan menderita. Pasti. Ia pasti bisa menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkan Natsu dari jurang kesakitan sebagai manusia yang merana. Menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari jurang kesepian yang abadi. Takdir tak mungkin bisa mempermainkannya. Dan jarak tak akan sanggup memisahkannya.

Namun pilihan telah diambil. Keputusan telah dibuat. Dunianya dengan Natsu kini telah berbeda. Jalan masing-masing harus dilalui. Natsu dengan takdir manusianya yang fana. Lucy dengan takdir _Tenshi_ nya yang abadi. Berbeda dimensi sampai nanti. Untuk garis waktu yang tidak diketahui. Tanpa batas. Selamanya.

.

.

 **The end—**

.

.

 **NB** :

 _ **Tenshi**_ itu bahasa jepang yang artinya malaikat. Hehe, biar sedikit aneh gitu, soalnya kalau menggunakan kata _Angel_ kesannya jadi kayak cewek. Ya sudah jadinya aku pilih kata _Tenshi_. Yayaya, aku memang tidak kreatif dalam memilih nama untuk jenis makhluk. Hahaha xDD

 _ **Puri**_ itu ceritanya kamar pribadi masing-masing _Tenshi_ di dalam kastel/istana.

 _ **WtE**_ itu kepanjangan dari _Wings to Earth_ , sayap menuju bumi. Hahaha maafkanku yang lagi-lagi nggak kreatif.

.

.

 **A/N** : halo, ini fanfik pertama saya untuk fandom 'fairy tail'. jadi, jika natsu dan lucy-nya sedikit ooc or anything, maafkan ya. tapi ... tidak, saya tidak akan berpindah. fandom utama saya tetap naruto, dengan pairing sasuke(x)sakura.

hoiii, loe nulis apaan? /plak/ haha ... ini juga pertama kalinya lho saya nulis fict dengan genre fantasy. saya harap semoga setting fantasy-nya dapat dipahami oleh readers sekalian. semoga ya, semoga ... xDD

btw ... udah pada tahu IFA? atau ada yang baru pertama kali denger? Itu loh, IFA yang kepanjangan dari Indonesian Fanfiction Awards adalah sebuah ajang penghargaan bagi karya dan author fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia terbaik yang dibagi dalam kategori-kategori yang dilombakan. dalam IFA kalian bisa menominasikan karya dari author favorite kalian, ataupun karya milik kalian sendiri. untuk lebih detailnya kalian bisa mengunjungi fanpage fb IFA, atau menuju link: bitdotly/profilIFA16 (dot-nya diganti dengan titik kalau mau akses).

hai, salam kenal ya bagi para penghuni fandom FT, khususnya NL shipper :')

jika ada koreksi, komentar, atau saran yang ingin disampaikan untuk fict saya ini, silahkan mereview ya. saya tunggu lho, reviewnya :))

terima kasih.

Sign,

Uchihamelia


End file.
